


Safe

by SwedishGirl



Category: Westlife
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Everyone Is Gay, Fainting, Falling In Love, Fear, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Bonding, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl
Summary: Mark is in a car crash. Kian saves him. Alternate universe. Based on the Mark/Kian part of the Westlife music video for "Safe". Only, in my version they end up having sex. Of course. Sorry about that.





	Safe

It was a typical Sligo night, the air was cold and damp and it had been raining earlier. Kian was driving through town, on his way to his house in Strandhill. He had been working overtime at the clothing store, they had been rearranging the interior, moving things around. He liked driving at night, it was quiet and peaceful, a great opportunity to wind down. He was driving at a really low speed, there was no other traffic around.

He was startled when he turned a corner and saw a car lying upside down at the side of the road. It's lights were still on and he thought he could see someone moving inside the wreck. Before he had even got out of his car, there was a rumbling sound as the wrecked car caught fire. Kian felt his heart almost jump out of his chest. He ran towards the burning wreck. Someone was stuck inside, he saw a hand reaching out and he took it reassuringly in both hands to let the person know he was there.

The door was stuck, but Kian used all his powers and managed to pull it open. He grabbed the man inside and started to pull. The man was heavy, bigger than Kian, and seemed to be in pain. Kian knew you weren't supposed to be moving people after a car crash due to the risk of worsen possible neck or back injuries. But he didn't have a choice, the flames would soon engulf the entire car. He managed to drag the taller man up, wrap a helping arm around his waist, and drag him away. When they were at a safe distance, they stopped and turned around. They could see the wrecked car going up in flames. The man beside him looked absolutely terrified. 

"-What's your name?" Kian asked.  
"-Um... Markus... Mark..."  
"-I'm Kian. Mark, were you alone in the car?"  
"-Yes."

Mark had never felt his heart pound so hard before. His hands were trembling, his whole body was shaking. His legs felt like jelly. He felt nauseous when thinking that he had been in that car only seconds earlier. Had this man not come to his rescue, he would have been burnt alive. That thought made his stomach turn.

"-Gonna be sick..." he whimpered.

Kian could see he was groggy and didn't let go of him even as he turned away to vomit. Kian kept a comforting hand on his back, ready to support him. 

"-How you feeling?" Kian said.  
"-Dizzy..."

Mark was holding on to Kian for support. He looked awfully pale and unsteady. Kian realized he was probably in shock.

"-C'mon. Lie down." he urged, tugging his own jacket off and laying it out on the ground.

He helped Mark to lie down, took out his phone and dialed 112, keeping a reassuring hand on Mark's shoulder throughout the call. 

"-They'll be here soon." he said after hanging up. "-It's okay. You're safe now. You're safe."

Mark was in too much pain to speak. His leg was hurting like hell. It felt like someone had stuck a knife into his thigh. He closed his eyes and turned his face into the jacket he was lying on and moaned slightly.

"-Hey..." Kian said with a worried tone while trying to get eye contact.  
"-It hurts..." Mark slurred and reached out a trembling hand to touch his hurting thigh. He could feel his hand getting wet, and when he looked at it, it was soaked in blood.  
"-Oh fuck. Let me have a look." Kian said.

Kian helped him to roll onto his back. There was a big splinter of glass in Marks thigh, a few inches above the knee, sticking out through a rip in his jeans. Blood was pulsating from the wound, soaking his jeans. Kian realized he had to remove the glass or Mark would bleed to death.

"-Mark, there's a big piece of glass in your leg. I'm gonna have to remove it."

Mark didn't answer, he only covered his face with one hand and moaned slightly. It was hard for him to be still, the pain made him squirm. Kian quickly took off his shirt and ripped it in two. He tied one of the pieces hard around Mark's thigh, trying to stop the bleeding.

"-Ready?" 

Kian didn't wait for an answer. The splinter of glass was deep in Mark's thigh, but Kian managed to remove it after a moment of struggle. As he did, Mark passed out. There was blood gushing from the wound. Kian took the remaining piece of his shirt and folded it into a ball and pressed it hard to the wound.

When Mark came to, he was lying on his side again. Kian was kneeling in front of him, holding his hand.

"-C'mon. Stay with me. They'll be here soon." Kian said.

Mark looked up at his savior. He hadn’t really noticed what he looked like until now. He realized he had the most beautiful blue eyes underneath tousled blonde hair. He looked like someone you could rely on. Strong and decisive and honest. Mark thought that if he could have picked anyone to come and rescue him, this would be it. Kian looked like a hero to him.

Kian could see that Mark was struggling both with the pain and with the shock. He didn't know how to help, other than try to keep Mark's mind on something else until the ambulance arrived.

"-So... Mark, is it? Do you do this often?"  
"-What...?"  
"-Do you often crash with your car?"  
"-No..."  
"-I don't rescue people very often either. You are my first, actually."

Kian could hear himself ramble on. He was just trying to keep Mark awake and didn't think that it mattered what he said as long as he said something.

"-It's not raining, at least. That's good."  
"-Yeah."  
"-A shame on your jeans."  
"-What...?"  
"-Your jeans. They're ruined. You know, I work at a clothing store and I can tell from just looking at someone what size they are. You're a large, right?"  
"-Huh?"  
"-You're a size large? Maybe even an extra large sometimes, I mean, you're pretty tall and clothes sizes nowadays are so different. I’m usually medium but sometimes I can wear large unless it’s a really loose fit because then I can sometimes wear small."

Kian had no idea why he was talking about clothes sizes like a lunatic all of a sudden. It had just been the first thing that came to his mind, given he was working with it every day.

Mark's eyes were closing repeatedly and Kian had to give him a little push every now and then to keep him awake. Talking wasn’t helping anymore. Kian decided to lie down next to Mark to be able to keep eye contact with him. Normally nothing could've made him lie down on the wet and dirty ground in his t-shirt, but suddenly it felt completely natural to do so.

They were lying there facing each other, holding hands.

"-Hey..." Kian said, reaching up and stroking the back of Mark's neck with his free hand.  
"-Hey..." Mark said weakly.  
"-Hang in there, man."  
"-Yeah."  
"-Does it hurt?"  
"-Yes..."

Mark closed his eyes and Kian got a glimpse of the longest eyelashes he'd ever seen.

"-Hey, open your eyes."

Mark did. Kian found himself looking at very close range into the most beautiful blue eyes. 

"-You're gonna stay awake now. We're gonna do this together, alright."  
"-Yeah..."

Kian could feel Mark's hand still tremble slightly. He squeezed it harder. Mark was beginning to look really weak now. He made small whimpering sounds instead of the moans of pain he'd made earlier. Also, he had stopped moving and was now lying completely still, just breathing heavy. 

"-They'll be here any second now. Just hang on a little bit longer." Kian said.  
"-I can't..." Mark slurred.  
"-You can. I know you can. Look at me."

Mark closed his eyes and Kian put a hand to his cheek and said:

"-I won't let you go. Look at me! Now!"

Mark tried. He really did. But right now, he didn't have any strength left at all and he was freezing. Kian had pulled him closer and Mark could almost feel his breath on his lips. He felt safe in a weird way, lying here with Kian. As if he didn't need to try anymore. He felt okay with giving up. He began to drift off when he heard Kian's desperate plead:

"-I need you! I need you to stay awake! Please! Mark!"

Mark opened his eyes and saw tears in Kian's bright blue eyes. Somehow, that made him realize this was for real. Kian obviously feared for his life. It would've been so easy to just let go, and slide down into that warm darkness of unconsciousness. Away from the cold and the pain and the unpleasant dizziness. But seeing Kian like that, he suddenly realized he had to fight. He didn't want to die lying in the dirt on the side of a road in Sligo in the middle of the night. He didn't want his mum and dad to have to go through that. And he didn't want to let go of Kian.

"-I'm...not...leaving." he murmured, reaching out a blood-stained hand to touch Kian's face.  
"-Promise me." Kian said.  
"-I promise."

Mark found a sanctuary in Kian's eyes and continued to look into them. Those eyes became his lifeline, his whole world, during the minutes that followed. To look into them helped him to hang on. He tried to concentrate completely on those eyes. Trying to figure out exactly what blue color they were. Trying to count how many times Kian blinked.

When the ambulance arrived, Mark didn't even notice. Suddenly he felt several hands carefully rolling him onto his back. He lost sight of Kian's comforting eyes. An oxygen mask was put over his mouth and nose, a support collar was being put around his neck. Someone tugged at his arm. He couldn't see Kian but he could still feel his hand squeezing his. Someone asked him what his name was, but he didn't have the strength to answer. He was being lifted onto a stretcher and when they hoisted him into the back of the ambulance, he realized he wasn't holding Kian's hand anymore. He panicked. Kian was his lifeline, he wouldn't cope without him. He tried to call out his name, but his voice didn't carry. He tried to remove the oxygen mask, but the paramedic firmly put it back. Mark felt himself starting to fade away. He could hear the paramedic beside him shout something and before he passed out he could hear the sirens of the ambulance beginning to resound.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the accident. Kian was back at work. He had taken a day off after the accident, but it was just agony sitting at home thinking about it so he had chosen to go to work again the day after.

After they'd taken Mark into the ambulance, his blood pressure had fallen and the situation had become urgent. They'd slammed the doors of the ambulance shut right in front of Kian and left in a hurry. Kian could hear them putting the sirens on shortly after leaving. He had been standing there alone, crying like a child. A fireman had approached him, asking him if he needed help. He had declined. A police woman had taken his name and number.

Kian hadn't been able to sleep that night. Not so much because of the accident, but because of Mark. Kian was worried sick. He didn’t even know if Mark had made it. Kian hoped he was okay. Hoped he had someone to call, someone who would take care of him. He had only met Mark for a few minutes, and he had only seen him hurt and broken, but he couldn't stop thinking about him. About wrapping him in his arms and hold him tight. Maybe it was some kind of protectiveness that kicked in. Maybe Kian liked to be needed. Kian realized he would probably never get to speak to him again. He didn’t even know if he was still alive. And if he was, he didn't know anything about him, not even his last name. His accent had definitely sounded Irish, maybe even Sligo, but other than that he didn't know a thing about him. He was only Mark. A tall handsome fellow with kind blue eyes and large warm hands.

He had tried to call the hospital the day after the accident. He didn't even know Mark's last name, and they had told him they couldn't give out any information about a patient to someone who was not related.

A few days later, there had been a small article about the accident in the local newspaper saying a 30 year old man had been injured and that there was still no trace of the car that had hit him. The article said injured, not dead. Kian sighed of relief. 30 years. Mark was 30 years old. Same age as Kian. Kian had thought he was younger. Kian had read the article over and over again as if he thought he would suddenly find some information about Mark hidden between the lines. He didn't.

He was working, folding jeans in the store, when he saw a customer approach. He kept his head down, didn't have the energy right now. Hoping that the customer would pass him. He really wasn't up for small talk today.

"-Hey..."

He looked up slowly. He must've looked like a deer caught in the headlights. It was Mark. His Mark. He could feel his whole face light up, almost embarrassingly much. Mark smiled at him. A lovely warm smile. Kian noticed he had the cutest dimples on earth.

After a moment of silence, Mark stepped forward to give him a hug. He hugged back, closing his eyes. They hugged in silence, way to long for strangers. Kian didn't think they were strangers. He didn't know a thing about Mark, but he was no stranger. Far from it. They had shared something. Kian couldn't even put it into words in his own mind. It was just a feeling of belonging, a feeling of Mark being a part of him.

When they parted, Kian still hadn't said anything. Not even "hi". His eyes were glued to Mark. He was totally gorgeous. Dark hair in a perfect quiff. Kind eyes that sparked when he smiled. A nice casual t-shirt that showed off a broad chest. A dark brown leather jacket. Black jeans. And he was tall, just as Kian remembered him. 

"-I was in an accident a couple of weeks back." Mark began. "-A car crash." 

Kian looked at him with confusion. Mark continued:

"-My jeans were ripped. I need a new pair and I heard that you're one hell of a jeans salesman. Apparently, you can tell a man's size just by looking at him?"

Kian must've looked like a total fool, standing there processing the things Mark said. Then he burst into laughter.

"-Well, let me check..." he said, stepping back and scanning Mark from head to toe. He didn't really need to. He already knew. "-You've got long legs. You're powerfully built. You're a perfect size 36."

Mark raised an eyebrow:

"-Impressive."

The silence between them didn't feel like silence.

"-I haven't got a clue if you're right though, I'll just have to try on a pair." Mark said.  
"-Yeah. Here you go."

Kian gave Mark a pair of jeans in size 36 inches.

"-You okay?" Mark asked.  
"-Fine. And you?"  
"-Yeah. Removed the stitches from my leg a few days ago."  
"-That's good. I thought you might be really badly injured. I've been so worried about you."  
"-I lost a lot of blood, but other than that it was just a bad concussion. I'm okay now, thanks to you."

There were several other customers in the store now. Mark stepped closer and put his hand discreetly on Kian's. He looked into Kian's eyes with a sincere look and lowered his voice.

"-You saved my life. Twice. Without you, I would've either burnt to death or bled to death."

Kian swallowed. Mark's hand on his felt like fire.

"-I panicked in the ambulance when I realized you weren't beside me any longer. I've spent two weeks trying to find you." Mark continued. 

Kian's heart was beating fast now. The air between them felt like it was electrified. 

"-I... I haven't been...able to eat...or sleep or...live, basically. I've only been thinking about you." Kian managed.

They were standing so close now their noses almost touched. Kian could feel Mark's heavy breaths on his mouth. He could feel the heat radiating from his body. He could feel the scent. Suddenly Mark held the jeans up slightly and said loud and clear:

"-I need to try these on, can you help me?"

He didn't wait for an answer. He dragged Kian towards the fitting rooms. Once they were inside, he drew the curtains.

"-I think I need you." he whispered, putting his forehead to Kian's, hands around Kian's waist.  
"-I definitely need you." Kian breathed.

Suddenly, they were kissing. Kian didn't know who started it. Both, probably. Slow and cautious. Eyes closed. Hands fumbling. Bodies pressed tight together. Trembling breaths.

"-Mark..." Kian whispered.

The kisses became harder and Kian's hands found their way down to Mark's bum. Mark shuddered and ground against Kian. Kian could feel the bulge in Mark's jeans. He was already insanely hard himself.

This was mad. Standing in the fitting room in the store where he was working, grinding his erection against a man he didn't know. But he didn't care. He needed. He reached down to open Mark's jeans and then he slid his hand into them. When he started to caress Mark's manhood through his boxers, Mark tilted his head back and bit his lip to stop himself from moaning.

Mark's hands fumbled at Kian's jeans, opening them and tugging them down just slightly. He didn't bother with caressing him through his boxers, he tugged them down as well, revealing a gorgeous leaking erection.

Kian needed. He was trembling by want now. He'd never felt anything even remotely like this. He was so turned on he almost couldn't breathe. He sat down on the chair that was inside the fitting room, and then he tugged Mark's boxers down.

When Mark felt Kian's mouth on his erection, he had to brace himself to stop himself from moaning. One hand on Kian’s shoulder and one against the wall. It would've been highly inappropriate to make any sort of noises in here. Kian's hands and tongue pushed Mark closer by the second. 

Kian could barely breathe. This was better than all the scenarios he'd gone through in his head during the past two weeks. Some of them had been quite sexy. Pornographic, even. But none of them could measure up to this.

Mark was close now. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

Kian was throbbing. Aching for Mark. Wanting him. All the way. Now. He knew this was completely insane and highly inappropriate, but right now he felt like he wouldn’t survive if he didn't get it. He needed Mark. There wasn't enough room in here, but he didn't care. He got up from the chair and turned around, bracing himself against the wall. Mark was right behind him. When he felt Mark pressing firmly into him, he felt like he was going to faint. Mark wasn't small, but Kian was so ready for this. He pushed back, wanting this to go faster, eager to feel Mark inside him. 

When Mark felt himself sliding into Kian's warm tightness, he had to close his eyes and keep still for a moment. He was so close. He felt Kian push back in a rhythm already. There was no way back now. Mark started to thrust.

Kian could see Mark in the mirror, he looked completely gorgeous taking Kian from behind like that. Eyes closed and large hands on Kian's hips. Tall and masculine and completely utterly sexy. He felt Mark filling him, making him feel complete. Kian wasn't even touching his own erection, but he still felt he was about to come. Mark must've felt the same, because he reached around to stroke Kian and only seconds later they both came simultaneously, their bodies twitching. Cramped into the small fitting room. Eyes closed. Riding out silent orgasms, gasping for air, hands scrabbling, trying to hang on. None of them made a sound. Marks face buried in Kian’s neck. 

Kian turned around and let himself be wrapped in Mark's warm embrace, trying to keep himself from collapsing on the floor.

"-Amazing..." Kian whispered.  
"-Amazing." Mark echoed.

They had only been in the fitting room for a few minutes, and they had been able to keep quiet through it all. When Kian peeked outside, everything was as usual. Customers were strolling through the store and his colleagues were working just as usual. It appeared no one had noticed a thing. Kian giggled. 

"-When do you get off work?" Mark asked.  
"-Six o'clock."  
"-I'll come and pick you up."

Mark smiled and gave him one last kiss before turning around to leave.

"-Wait! I don't even know your full name." Kian said.

Mark turned around and smiled. 

"-Mark Feehily. Or Markus Michael Patrick Feehily to be precise."  
"-Kian John Francis Egan."

Kian reached out a hand. Mark shook it.

"-Nice to meet you, Kian John Francis Egan."


End file.
